


Last Friday Night

by brittanyedison



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittanyedison/pseuds/brittanyedison
Summary: Following Mia's plan, Future Team Arrow is headed to a club in the middle of star city. Needing to take JJ down, Mia offers she would seduce him...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Last Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> It's basically set after 8x01. The event, unlike the episode, ended in the deathstrokes leaving without taking anything or anyone, which makes mia's meeting with JJ at the club their second one. I felt like it needed to be explained :)  
> a HUGE thanks to lexi for helping me with this. You're one of my favorite writers since the start, so thank you SOOO much for helping. you're the best xx

It was quiet. Zoe was reading a book, Connor was on the ladder - chinning and upping. Mia was looking at her nails, trying to avoid looking at Connor on the ladder… she didn’t need to develop feelings any more than she did already. And William…

**There was a long, loud drinking sound.** Mia groaned, Zoe slammed her book against the table, and Connor jumped to the ground.

“Can’t a person drink without his teammates yelling at him?”

“You’re drinking like an animal, Will,” Mia responded. She got up from the table just to go to the wall and lean against it. They were so bored. So perplexed. 

“Were you like… going to tell us about your evil brother?” Zoe aimed the question at Connor, who took off his shirt and threw it aside, causing Mia to bite her lip. 

“Yeah... at some point. I didn’t think it was important,” Connor answered. He wiped tears of sweat from his face and put the towel on his right shoulder.

“Of course it’s important. I didn’t know JJ was the Deathstroke gang leader,” Zoe said as she did her hair up in a ponytail.

“I mean, I knew JJ was the Deathstroke leader, but I didn’t know he was such a…” Mia added.

“Dick?” 

“Jerk?”

“ **A hot guy** . Seriously, he looks good,” Mia said, trying to make it sound as if she had a crush on JJ. She felt like making Connor jealous. 

“He threw you at a desk,” William said dryly, typing fast on his keyboard. He was trying to run a program, but kept stopping every second, because sesame crumbs from the burger got in between the keyboard’s keys. 

“Okay, but he’s hot. Even hotter than Connor,” she said, making Connor raise an eyebrow. 

“You think I’m hot?” he questioned.

Mia blushed. “Um- no, of course not. You look like a pickle.”

“But pickles are tasty.” 

“Shut up, William.”

Zoe sighed. “Stop arguing like little kids and start thinking about what we are going to do with JJ.”

“We can always invite him to a sleepover party. I have all the seasons of Desperate Housewives,” William offered.

Connor lit up. “That’s it! I know what to do!”

“Watch Desperate Housewives? It’s actually a great show,” Zoe mused.

William glanced up at her. “I hated Susan.”

“No, a party! There’s a party this evening at a club, JJ would be there,” Connor said.

Mia crossed her arms. “I love partying.”

“What we gonna do there? Seduce him?” William asked and picked up the cup to drink from it, as Mia took it away from his hand, smashed it and threw it into the trash perfectly. 

“Will, you should definitely stop drinking like a fracking animal and  **TALK** . You’re a genius.”

William snorted. When Mia was still looking at him with a lighten face, he looked back at her. “I know I’m a genius, thank you very much, but I was joking.”

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t. I can seduce him, take him to a room in the club or something like that, and then knock him out, and  **BAM** suddenly he’s tied to a chair in the bunker.”

“ **Absolutely not** ,” Connor suddenly spoke, his voice tone was… angry, perhaps? 

“Excuse me?” Mia was pissed. He didn’t get a say in whether she should go on missions and risk herself - not anymore. She used to listen to his advice, for example when she was getting ready for a big fight, with a huge prize; Connor told her the guy she supposed to fight has crushed a man’s bones last week. But now he didn’t get a say. She hadn’t fully forgiven him. Not enough to listen to what he said about risks and well… her. 

“Mia he’s dangerous. I won’t let you do this.”

“Well, I don’t give a frack about you” Mia answered and William added a little “ _ Damn _ ,” when Zoe sat down and handed a bowl of popcorn to him. She did it all the time whenever Mia and Connor were arguing, which was pretty much a lot. Mia would’ve said jokingly to Zoe she was going to take that popcorn and shove into her throat, but she was too busy staring into Connor’s  _ beautiful, sweet, pretty brown ey- _

**No,** Mia tried to convince herself.  **You’re angry at him. You don’t love him anymore. You’re over him.**

“He’s dangerous, Mia!” Connor said, or sort of yelled, triggering Mia to finally focus on the conversation.

“I’m not afraid of him!” Mia yelled back, “And I don’t care what you say.”

“Well, you should, because I’m right,” he replied. His voice was calmer. 

“You usually are, but this time you aren’t,” Mia tried to respond with a calmer voice as well. “Look... I get it, you care about me, but I need to take JJ down. I need to stop the terror he’s spreading around Star City. He can hurt one of you, or… or hurt Mom. Wherever she is. And I can’t risk it. I’d rather risk myself than lose any of you.”

Connor bit his lip and then looked at her. William was staring at Mia with a little shocked expression and a mouth  **full** of popcorn, and Zoe just kept taking little handfuls of popcorn and eating them quietly.

“Well, you just did. I’m not collaborating with this idea,” Connor answered dryly and turned around. He put his shirt on and took his jacket as he walked out of the bunker.

“Connor!” Mia yelled after him. “Hawke! Come on!”

But he just kept walking. For the first time ever, in their complicated relationship, Mia felt like she’d let him down.  **Really** let him down.

-

Connor was sitting on the roof, breathing in the cold air and blowing on his hands, trying to warm them up. He heard footsteps, and started to say, “Mia, I’m not -”

“Do I look like a Mia to you?” He heard a familiar voice and turned around to see William standing, holding a big coat. He sat down next to him and handed him the coat. “Thought you might need it.”

“Thanks,” Connor responded and put on the coat. “You’re not mad at me, right?”

“Of course not. I want her safe as much as you do,” William said and looked down to the city. “And… You’re jealous.”

“What?” Connor looked over at him, startled.

William snorted. “Do me a favor, you’re totally in love with her.”

Connor was silent. He had feelings for Mia, strong ones, actually. 

“Look, Connor… You offered the party idea in the first place. I understand you, but you don’t really get a say in this if  **you** offered the idea.”

“I know, I’m just…” He sighed and looked down. “I know JJ. He’s a bad boy, a criminal. He might be exactly Mia’s type.”

“And?”

“I don’t know. I guess maybe I am kind of jealous.”

“You don’t have to be. She likes you.”

“Yeah, she likes me so much that she’s going against everything I say to her,” Connor said, rolling his eyes.

William smirked. “It’s Mia. If she won’t go against everything anyone say to her, she’s probably sick.” 

There was silence again. Not a complete silence, since there was a street and cars driving fast under them, and William spotted a bunch of men arguing and pushing each other.

“We all go to this party, together. Zoe is going to watch Mia’s back and we stick around, in case something happens, we are there. I won’t let anything happen to her, I promised Felicity. And I know you won’t let anything happen to her either, and Mia is a smart one, you don’t have to worry about her or your brother, she knows how to keep herself safe.”

Connor nodded and William looked at him. “Alright, you coming in? I think my legs are slowly freezing and if I don’t get in a warm place I might won’t be able to walk ever again,” he said and Connor grinned and got up, offering william his hand.

When William finally got up and they started to walk, Connor stopped before the door and said, “Thank you. For that… talk.”

“Hey, your dad used to do the same for my dad. I’m just making up for it.”

-

When William and Connor walked in the bunker, they were surprised to see two figures, with their backs turned to them, dressed up in nice dresses. Connor took out his gun quickly and pointed it to them. It could’ve been Mia and Zoe, he’s not crazy, but he’s not taking a risk. “Hands up!” he shouted and then heard a chuckle.

“Relax, it’s just us.”

The left figure turned. It was Mia, and she was beautiful. Her hair was down, two bits of her hair were pinned together with a sparkly pin, and She was wearing a golden, short dress.  **Felicity’s dress.**

**“** Do you want to get pneumonia or something? It’s freezing outside,” William remarked.

Mia rolled her eyes. “I’m taking a coat, chill.”

“Okay…” William was calmer now. Zoe was dressed in a short, black dress too. They were both incredibly beautiful.

“Connor?”

Connor shook his head, he looked at Mia who was standing in front of him, holding a leather jacket.

“You want to join us or what?”

He smirked and took the jacket. “Of course.”

-

When they got to the front of the club, they were surprised to find out there was a big line, which Mia passed quickly, since she had Star City and its men wrapped around her little finger.

“You’re in?” William asked. He was at the bunker, of course. Mia wouldn’t let him join them after the last time he got hit by some Deathstroke guy.

“Yeah,” Mia responded and turned to her two teammates. “Just let me do what I need to do, and stay out of this. Zoe, you will know when to step in. Alright?”

Zoe nodded. Connor hesitated, he wasn’t sure about letting Mia do what she needed to do, but he eventually just nodded.

She turned back and made her way through the crowd, to a desk in the far side of the club. A guy was sitting on a black leather sofa, with two girls, one to his left and one to his right. He was holding a glass, which had just a bit of a drink in it. The guy drank the last drop and put the glass down.

Mia took a deep breath and started walking towards the table. She put her hands on it and leaned a little a bit forward. 

“Blackstar!” JJ said with a big smile, as if he hadn’t thrown her through a desk a few hours ago. “What an honour to have you in my club.”

Mia faked a smile. “Is there any place where we can talk?”

JJ looked at the two girls and then at her. “Why not here?”

“Because I don’t like getting nasty in public,” Mia said with an amused smile, and William was sure he threw up in his mouth.

JJ smiled, and then got up, “After me.”

He was walking her to a door, and then told one of his guys to get two cups of their best drink. He opened the door with a code, which Mia tried to remember. They walked in, there was a desk, a white sofa, and a light bulb who lightened up the room with purple. JJ closed the door after him and sat down on the sofa. “I guess you aren’t here to get nasty, am I right?”

“Why not?” Mia leaned against the wall.

“Because I’m a villain, and you’re a vigilante.”

“Seriously? People think I’m a vigilante? What a disaster. Hm, no. Listen, I know we got off to a bad start, but you and I… we aren’t really different. We’re criminals, I’m a criminal. The only reason I help those dumbasses, is to help them get what they want and then get them to stop hassling me.”

Connor’s heart ached. He knew Mia was pretending, yeah. But he also knew, deep down, Mia still believed she was a criminal. 

Before JJ could respond, a guy walked in with two martinis on a silver tray. Mia took one martini, as she bite the olive and pulled the toothpick slowly. She definitely knew how to turn on guys. “And you and I.. we can make a great duo. I mean..” She pulled him by his shirt and made him stand, turning him so his back was turned to the door. “Blackstar and Deathstroke... We can rule Star City.”

JJ smiled amusingly, “Hell yeah,” and leaned to kiss her…

Mia was holding her breath, trying not to push JJ away from her. She had to keep the show going until Zoe would come.  **_Where the hell is Zoe?_ ** she wondered.

And suddenly…  **boom** .

JJ fell on the floor and Zoe was holding the silver tray. 

“Thank you for finally coming!” Mia said sarcastically.

Zoe put down the tray. “Good job.”

“Yeah…” Mia drained the martini in one gulp. “I’d probably have to drink 100 martinis to forget this horrible event.” 


End file.
